Little Mac versus Narcis Prince
by BoxingWGV
Summary: Minor Circuit champion versus Major Circuit champion.
1. Chapter 1

Little Mac had just won the WVBA Minor Circuit championship. After taking some time to celebrate, he received an offer in the mail about participating in a big-time boxing match. It proposes the Minor Circuit champion of the WVBA, Little Mac, versus the Major Circuit champion, Narcis Prince, in a bout with both of their titles up for grabs. Little Mac was excited for this opportunity and accepted the offer. He may have defeated the Minor Circuit champion but now he was going to be in the first truly big bout of his young professional boxing career.

The day of the fight came. Little Mac stands in his corner, with his Minor Circuit championship belt wrapped around his waist, as he waits for his opponent. He doesn't know much about Narcis Prince, besides that he lives in the United Kingdom, he believes that he is the most beautiful man in the WVBA, and after reading interviews before the fight, he saw himself as being from a superior class than Little Mac.

"He is nothing but a little street urchin who has never fought in the big leagues and I will expose him in the ring as the amateur he is."

"My fists, my footwork, my size, my experience, my country, and especially my marvelous beauty is superior to this tiny American in every way."

"I will make this peasant bow down on his knees and hand over his Minor Circuit championship belt."

Little Mac will never forget those words said about him. He wants to prove him wrong. The media is picking Narcis Prince as the favorite for this fight with how he has more experience than Little Mac, is in a higher class than him and the general feeling that the Major Circuit champion will always be seen as a bigger title to hold than the Minor Circuit champion. They think Narcis will rule over Little Mac like Great Britain did over the United States for so many years.

Narcis arrives into the arena. Little Mac looks at him. A bunch of women rolled down the red carpet for him and he makes his walk toward the ring, wearing the beautiful Major Circuit championship belt around his waist. He is looking stylish as ever, to where even Little Mac feels a little outshined and jealous. When the audience looks at Little Mac with his title and Narcis with his title, the difference in appearance is outstanding. It was to a point, even Narcis had to smirk. He walks up to Little Mac's corner.

"Hello, street urchin. I'm sorry to end your reign as Minor Circuit champion so soon but there's a reason why more beautiful men like myself need to establish their superiority over...peasants like you. I hope you understand, you'll appreciate the beating later in your career. Just don't you dare try to touch my face, you little amateur, and we'll be fine."

Narcis pats Mac's Minor Circuit championship belt a bit before going to his corner. Little Mac is annoyed at how Narcis is treating him. Both men get themselves ready as the bell rings and round 1 has begun.

Little Mac decided to start the bout by doing exactly what Narcis told him not to do. He tried to punch him in the face. Mac threw a jab directed at Narcis' face but Narcis blocked it with one of his fists and punched Mac in the gut with the other. Mac really felt that one, he gasped very hard and tried to cover up. However...Narcis doesn't continue the onslaught, because he has something to say.

Narcis: "I told you not to hit me in the face! Were you listening or were you too dazzled by my beauty to pay attention? However, street urchin, I will strike you a deal. A man of my stature can't afford to be bruised. Photoshoots, magazines, it would be an hideous nightmare! So, every time you try to punch me in the face, you'll be punished like you were right now. Let's try to box like gentlemen and stick to body shots. We both exercise regularly, our muscles can handle it. Just not the face. Deal?"

Little Mac decides to nod, maybe he did take his advice too lightly. But he could always use this deal to his advantage later. Narcis smirks.

Narcis: "Splendid. Keep in mind, amateur, I am the most beautiful for a reason. The United Kingdom is known for men who perform the art of boxing like gentlemen instead of brutes. My rank is Major while your rank is Minor, so I will win this easily."

Little Mac is a bit upset at that remark. He goes for a blow to the gut but Narcis blocks it. Narcis goes for a body shot of his own and while Mac blocked this one, he didn't expect Narcis to follow it up with a hook from his other hand to the gut. Mac felt that one hard and doubles over a bit. Narcis follows up with three jabs and then a very hard uppercut to Mac's stomach. Mac cannot handle Narcis' strength and falls down to his knees as it is declared a knockdown. Narcis goes to the neutral corner while relaxing and looking down at Mac.

Narcis: "You should listen to your superiors. Your rank is Minor and I've been a teacher to you in this fight. For your health, you should stay down from my wrath."

Little Mac refuses to listen and gets up at 6. Narcis merely smiles and gets back into fighting position.

Little Mac tries to fight back. He attempts to do punch combos to try and hit Narcis in the stomach but Narcis is able to block and dodge every attempt. Mac is starting to sweat a little, he isn't used to a fight like this. Narcis was able to hit Mac in the gut with 2 jabs and then the bell rings to end round 1. Both men walk to their corners and sit in their stools. Narcis with confidence while Mac was holding his stomach.

A bunch of women are standing around Narcis' side of the ring, as they do various things for him.

Narcis: "See this, peasant? You'll never have the luxury of having what I have."

Little Mac grows annoyed at his statement. It doesn't help that Narcis is winning either. He rubs his stomach as Narcis landed some really good shots into him.

The bell rings for round 2.

Narcis smiles and decided to mock Little Mac. He scoffs at Mac.

Narcis: "Get a hair designer, scruffy."

Little Mac got upset at the disrespect and went to throw a punch at Narcis' face in anger. Narcis does a small side-step and hits a stern counterpunch to Mac's face. Mac was frozen, this was the most pain he ever felt by another boxer. He reels back and has his arms over the top rope. He holds his head in pain. Narcis is smiling and standing still for him.

Narcis: "Oh dear, are you alright? I said you would be punished. You can surrender now if you like. It's clear how much better I am doing than you, peasant. Bow down for 10 seconds."

Little Mac refuses to go down now, he gets back into fighting position. Narcis closes his eyes with his grin.

Narcis: "Hmph. Very well. Now you get a taste of what the big leagues are like!"

Narcis darts forward and performs his London Lashings combo onto Little Mac's stomach. Three powerful jabs hit and it left Mac with some heavy breathing and even holes in his shirt. His abs can be seen and they are bruised from Narcis' strong punches. Mac falls down as he is sitting on his behind and feeling overwhelmed.

Narcis looks down at Mac's now exposed bruised stomach.

Narcis: "Well, I must say, you're keeping yourself in shape. It doesn't compare to mine but it is certainly ripped for a peasant such as yourself."

Little Mac now holds his stomach and gets up at 7. The bell rings to end Round 2.

Little Mac really slouches down into his stool. He is out of it, and now Narcis has seen his belly. He left some bad bruises there, so he must feel dominant about his body after that.

Narcis: "The charisma, the beauty... it's all mine. But if you wish to look as elegant as I do, Little Mac, maybe I can give you some pointers after this fight."

Little Mac gave it some thought. Narcis has cleaned his clock and gave his belly a pounding, maybe he can use some beauty tips after this.

The bell rings to start Round 3.

Both men meet in the middle of the ring.

Narcis: "Well, peasant, it's been a fun match. I appreciate your effort but I already told you. You just cannot compare to a handsome gentleman like myself. I do apologize about your stomach, I'll make sure you get medical treatment by the hospital after this fight. I hope you enjoyed your Minor Circuit championship belt while it lasted."

Little Mac glares at him. He's been outmatched and outclassed but he refuses to let Narcis get away with statements like that. He goes for wild punches because he has a plan. Narcis blocks all of these shots as he can't help but smirk at how naive Little Mac is acting. He dodges one punch and goes for an uppercut. To his surprise, Mac dodges this. He lands one shot to Narcis' gut and then surprised by hitting a punch to the right cheek of his face.

Narcis pulls back. He can't believe what Mac did. He put his glove to his face, and then got very upset. He goes right after Little Mac. He throws an angry flurry of punches at Mac and landed each one. Little Mac was sent flying all around the ring. Narcis punched his stomach, Narcis punched his face, Mac's feet kept jumping up as he is beaten inside the ropes. Narcis ends his wrath by hitting his London Lashings combo on Little Mac, this time doing the combo to his face. Little Mac was given a black eye as a result and crashes hard to the canvas from the strength of Narcis. He showed why he was his superior.

Narcis finally calms down and goes to a neutral corner, satisfied with the punishment he gave Little Mac. Little Mac is on the mat and his eyes are closed. He's out of it and he doesn't move. The referee counts to 10 as Narcis wins by a decisive knockout.

Narcis celebrates his victory and waits for Little Mac to get up. Little Mac finally does. He looks so defeated, he has a black eye, his hair is a mess, he is bruised from face to stomach, and he is drenched in sweat.

Narcis: "I told you not to hit my face! I am the most beautiful man in the WVBA and I don't need my face ruined by amateurs like you! You lost to me. If you want my forgiveness, street urchin, you must bow down on your knees and award me the Minor Circuit championship belt I defeated you for."

Little Mac sighs. He saw and felt how powerful Narcis is when he's angry. He gets his championship belt and falls down to his knees. It stings him. Narcis proved why the Major Circuit is superior to the Minor Circuit and spanked him in his first big boxing match. He looks at it, he closes his eyes, and held it out to Narcis like he was royalty. Narcis gladly accepts the title and puts it around his waist.

Narcis: "Hmph. I make it look gorgeous but just like your boxing skills, it doesn't compare to my Major Circuit championship belt. Ok, peasant, stand up for your ruler."

Little Mac does as he is told.

Narcis: "You've got a lot to learn about boxing, if you wish to survive the WVBA, my wrath, and... in the fashion world. You're still an amateur and I put you in your place. I will make you my pupil and give you pointers, but on one condition. I am still upset at you for hitting my face. So I want you to kiss my feet in front of all these people."

Little Mac feels disgusted by this, but he needs Narcis' help if he wants to be competitive in the Major Circuit. He nods and gets down to his knees again. Narcis removes his shoes and socks and leaves his foot for Little Mac. Mac goes down and kisses his feet, a lot of camera flashes from the crowd. He feels so embarrassed. He gets up.

Narcis: "Good. Let's go, street urchin. I am your superior and you will follow my guidance. Get me out of here at once, peasant. I have a photoshoot to prepare for with my two championships."

Little Mac obliges. He gets Narcis up to sit on his shoulders. Narcis shows off the two championships he holds to the crowd as Little Mac tries to get him to the locker room like a ruler.

Newspaper the next day has a headline.

"Narcis Shows Strength! Defeats Little Wimp!"


	2. A Servant

*Little Mac is at Narcis' Prince home in the UK. He is sitting down with Narcis and they're both drinking tea.*

Narcis: Do you see everything that is around you, street urchin? Train under me and your standard will be raised.

*Little Mac nods and drinks his tea. This place looks rich. He can only dream about living in a house like this.*

*Narcis looks at a boxing magazine. He smirks when he reads the sections of his victory over Little Mac and how they compared it to a teacher tutoring a child. The magazine referred to Little Mac as a wimp while praising Narcis as a young man with both strength and beauty.*

Narcis: Little Mac, do you know the moment that I knew you were going to get spanked by me?

*Little Mac looks at him in curiosity*

Narcis: Your appearance. My beauty, my bigger size, the fact that I have bigger muscles than you, you looked like a teenager put up against a gentleman. First act as my servant is that we'll get you some new clothes and a hair designer.

*Little Mac looks annoyed, everyone points out how small he is and Narcis didn't have to rub in his beauty over him*

Little Mac: Yes, Master Narcis...

Narcis: One more thing, peasant. You need to have more charisma. That is why you will be dancing with one of the many women I have with me. It will teach you footwork and how to gracefully move your feet around.

Little Mac: Yes, master...

*Little Mac feels awkward about it, he's never been with a girl before. Narcis smirks at the nervous look on his face. Narcis signals a few women to come in. He orders one of them to be in front of Little Mac.*

Lady: So, this is the Little Wimp who lost to you, Narcis.

*Little Mac blushes in embarrassment, remembering how easily Narcis defeated him.*

Narcis: Yes. Street urchin, show this young lady a wonderful evening.

*Mac tries to slow dance with her but comes off very awkward. He messes up a few steps and the lady is giggling about it.*

Narcis: Peasant! You're doing it all wrong. I'm sorry, miss, you will have to come back another time. He'll need a more dominant beauty to show him the ropes.

*Mac feels really flustered, especially after Narcis said that. Narcis signals the girls away. Narcis then grabs Mac's hands.*

Narcis: Okay, street urchin, it's time that I teach you some manners. You'll be dancing with me now.

*Narcis instructs Mac on how to dance. They do a slow dance, with Narcis having Mac play the girl position. Narcis' dancing is stylish while Mac is still wet behind the ears. It ends with Narcis holding him downward like a woman. Mac feels weird in this spot.*

Narcis: That is how you perform it. Alright, peasant, it is now your bedtime. If you want to become a more civil human being, you need your beauty sleep. You still have so much to learn from me.

Little Mac: Yes, master...Goodnight.

*Narcis instructs Little Mac to his bedroom. Mac's feet feel sore from the slow dancing. He changes into the pajamas and eye mask Narcis ordered him to wear and went to sleep.*


End file.
